


0G

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Discussed Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Philip wants to experiment with sex in zero gravity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on Tumblr.

"Zero Gravity Corporation?" Shotaro repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"They offer high-altitude microgravity flights to the general public," Philip explained. The grin on his face was an unmistakable indication that he had some brilliant plan in mind. "They're a bit expensive, but I've looked up methods to quickly make money. An analysis of recent stock trends—"

"Whoa." Shotaro held his hands up. "You want to fly in one of those..." He waved a hand above his head. "Zero-G planes?"

Philip nodded. His grin broadened. "And I want you to go with me, Shotaro. From what I've read about the effects of microgravity on the human body, I can only conclude that sexual relations in—"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by Shotaro's baffled scream.


End file.
